


Life is a Highway

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bets, Bickering, Fangirl chase, Gen, Inspired by song, Jail, Language, Left Behind - Freeform, M/F, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Minor OC - Freeform, Radio, m/m - Freeform, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s the point of living without having some fun? Yami gets confuse when Joey takes him out for a road trip and it’s just the two of them. Both boys learn a lesson that either of them will ever forget after a lot of crazy things happens, Life is a highway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The song “Life is a highway” belongs rightfully to Rascal Flatts. There is no money made on this fic.
> 
> Song Lyrics
> 
> -Flashback-

Yami gaze at his hikari with wide ruby eyes than the blonde woman standing besides Yugi who gives a please smirk.

 

He turns his attention back to the other to make sure he heard the request correctly, “You really want me to this, Yugi.”

 

Yugi smiles nod in response pushing Yami towards the car while Joey stretches before leaning against the door glancing at the former spirit. The blond man knows Yami need to have some fun and see more of the outside world ever since he required his own body. It will be a vacation from Domino for a bit. The guy just needs to have fun outside of dueling.

 

Joey laughs getting the tri-color hair teen to sigh at his words. “Oh come on, Yami. It’s going to be fun. I’m sure nothing bad will happen.”

 

Raising a blonde brow at her boyfriend, Mai gives the blond a suspicious look at his words remembers some of the things he does. Mai kisses his cheek then whispers in his ear, “Just don’t do something stupid or reckless, Joesph.”

 

Giving his girlfriend a small smile, cheeks a light pink at the use of his given name he answers softly, “I promise Mai.”

 

Yami watch the blond goes to the car, the smile he’s wearing changes to something mischievous and amusement. A shiver goes down his spine not liking that expression one bit. What can go wrong? He wonders trying to feel positive ignoring the strange sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Joey drives away from the game shop.

___________________________________________

 

Watching the car leaving and going slowly out of sight, Yugi sighs shaking his head. “I hope nothing bad happens.”

 

“Hm, I would expect a call from one of them to bail them out for jail.”

 

Cracking a smile, Yugi laughs imagining the situation, “Yeah I could just imagine them arguing whose fault it would be.”

 

Mai smirks at the truth in the other’s words. She goes back inside the shop sharing a quick smirk with Yugi. It be a nice, quiet little break from their individual lovers. It would do them good for them to strengthen their friendship and bond over whatever their likes are.

* * *

At the corner of his eyes, Yami watch the blond tap his fingers to the song he’s humming softly under his breath. He likes the rhythm of it and it sounds almost familiar but he couldn’t quite remember where he heard it from. He shakes his head letting his ruby color eyes take in the scenery around him, buildings changing to flat lands with trees and grass on end with hills in the distance to be seen. It’s quite different seeing the country with his own rather than through Yugi’s eyes.

 

A bit bored with the silence, Joey turns on the radio to fill it in, flipping through the stations going through Spanish, Rack, Oldies, Rap, Country and other types. Yami’s eyes start to twitch at the sudden loud wailing that begin to make his ears ring, he switch to something smoother that became to his liking than the previous music if he could call it that.

 

Scowling a little, Joey change the station finding the other’s taste of music distasteful. ‘How does Yugi stand Yami’s likes of Music? He must really love the guy to ignore it’ the blond muse shaking his head letting the radio play some type of pop style music that either didn’t much care for. Not long after that Yami switch it to something else and the blond retaliated by changing it again. Soon their tempers start to rise but not a single word said. They settle for glaring at the other at each turn before an argument begins between the two of them which drove the two up the wall.

Those driving watch the said two yell insults at each other among other words they weren’t even sure they could make themselves say. Joey let go of the wheel causing the scar to swerve as he lunges at his companion. The tri-color an yelps as honking of horns and yells goes around them. Joey grabs the wheel straightens the car out before one of the cars could hit them. Giving each other one last glare before settling back to flip the stations until they settle on a country one.

 

Seeing the fighting isn’t doing any good, Joey replies rather politely keeping his eyes on the road. “You can go ahead and change the channel if you chose to.”

 

“No I’m fine with the station. What about you?” Yami answers, fighting back the urge to clench his jaws and form his hands into a fist to punch the blond.

 

“I’m good,” The blond states before dropping his voice to a mutter, “Even though it’s your fault, Yami.”

 

“How in the fuck is it my fault? You almost crash the car and nearly got us killed!” Yami hisses folding his arms over his chest hearing the mutter comment. He sighs already missing his abiou as a tense fill silence over laps them.

 

On the radio begins to play a song that Joey is rather familiar from the time he gone to the states..

 

 **** _“Whooo umm yeah..._  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today”

****

Joey starts singing along with the song remembering his friend he stayed with while visiting his cousin in the area. She seems to like this particular country group’s song. She would play it loud on the radio while getting the blond’s cousin to join her. They manage to convince Joey to join their antics. In a way it made Joey appreciate his cousin, their friend and himself are wild spirits looking for a life outside of what they live in.

****

****_“[Chorus:]_  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
  
Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights  
  
Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors”

 

Yami gaze at Joey listening to the way he sings and the words of the song. “He’s really good. Why doesn’t he make a career out of singing?’ He wonder but lets it alone joining with Joey singing to the song. Soon wide smiles tug upon their lips not realizing how true the lyrics match the two of them together. Unknown to the two, they are on a journey that may go on forever before coming to the end to find themselves.

****

**_“[Chorus]_ **

****__  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah  
  


****_[Chorus]_  
  


 **** _There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)_  
a misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye  
Ooooo...Yeah!  
  
There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors”

 

The two didn’t notice the car slowly slow down on its own as they go along with the radio. For what seems like hours on the road they are having fun instead of getting at each other’s throats. As the song comes to the end they finish with laughter in their voices and part of them wishing to have their respective love ones with them.

 

 **** _“[Chorus: (x3)]_  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah”

****

The sound of the car jerking and putting gets their attention. Joey groans seeing the empty sign on the dashboard. He did fill the tank up before they left Domino and believe they had enough to get pass some towns. At the same moment, a sound of a stomach growls pull his attention to Yami.

 

Yami shifts in his seat giving an embarrassed chuckle, replying, “Seems I’m hungry and also need to go to the restroom.”

 

Joey hums feeing hungry himself and gazes around to find they are rather close to a gas station. It’s just a block away from where the car stop. They are going to have to push the car to the gas station.

  
He scrambles out the car ignoring the confuse comment from his companion, “What are you doing?”

 

“Pushing the damn car to the gas station up ahead of us. Get of your damn ass and help me.”

 

Yami scowls a bit getting out of the car before joining the blond to push the car. It turns out to be harder than he expected. ‘How can TV makes it look so easy?’ He muses annoyed with the car and having the desire to send the said vehicle to the Shadows. He starts to debate who would be first as he catches Joey’s complaints under his breath. It be a hard choice between the car and Joey since he would have to consider Yugi’s reaction and the possibility of the couch.

 

He almost falls down in relief hearing the smug yet happy remark from the blond, “Finally the gas station. I’ll get the gas and some snacks. Go ahead and use the restroom.”

 

Yami gives his friend a dark look before takes off running after pushing the car to the gas pump inside the store where the restroom is in the back. Joey smirks a little humming a random song under his breath. He fills the car up with gas before heading inside to get some snacks along with sandwiches and couple of sodas for them. He purchases the items and goes to the car. In his pocket he heard the ringtone he set up for Yugi.

 

“Hello,” He greets having a feeling Yugi wants to check up on them while he gets in the car figuring Yami is already inside either in the passenger seat or backseat taking a nap.

 

“Joey, how is everything going?” Yugi ask getting straight to the point.

 

Soft laughter passes his lips, Joey answers, “Everything’s good so far. We just stop for some gas right now. We are driving a couple more days than head back to Domino.”

 

“Alright make sure nothing bad happens. Bye.”

  
  
“Later Yuge,” Joey replies hanging up the phone and puts it in his pocket than starts the car.

 

Seeing its late afternoon to early evening, Joey gives a soft yawn feeling a little tired and grabs the open bag of chips to take a few bites and ready to offer some to Yami. He checks the passenger seat to see it empty than the back though no one is there. His eyes widen in shock before looking in the rearview mirror seeing Yami running for his life from a pack of girls.

 

His lips twitch in amusement before he opens the window shouting, “RUN YAMI RUN!”

 

Yami’s ruby eyes darken in anger and annoyance. He knows the quote is from Forest Gump. He’s going to kill Joey once he gets in the car. The damn asshole had to leave him back in the station where a bunch of girls where there looking at a magazine with his picture in it than starts chasing him. Forget the damn car to the shadows. That could be much later. He might send the fan girls and Joey to the Shadow Realm once he sees Yugi and gets the Millennium Puzzle.

 

He sighs with relief when Joey opens the door for him to get in. He dives in the car just as a girl tries to grab his shoe. He gives Joey a dark look while he drives faster and roars out laughing.

 

He shouts, “What the hell? What in hell made you leave me in the gas station?!”

 

“I thought you were in the car sleeping in the back,” Joey answers smirking. “I didn’t mean to man.”

 

Yami scowls muttering about fan girls under his breath. They drive through couple more towns. He stares out the window as a comfortable silence falls over them. The corner of his eye he sees Joey starting to yawn. ‘He has been driving since we left. I did taken a few naps here and there but its better than nothing.’ He thought with a shake of his head.

 

“Joey, let’s stop for the night since it looks like you are ready to fall asleep at the wheel. I’m sure you don’t want to crash your car,” Yami said touching the blond’s arm.

 

“How about you take over and drive till the next town. I believe its fifteen miles away so should be there less than an hour,” Joey yawns pulling the car over to switch places with Yami.

 

The blond goes around the car while Yami scoots over to the driver side. Once sitting in the passenger seat Joey knocks out barely buckling himself in.

  
Yami whispers, “Night Joey.”

* * *

Driving for fifteen minutes, Yami feels a bit more comfortable behind the wheel. Checking his side mirror he notice a car behind him gets to close for comfort. It cause him to pick up speed a little. A sigh of relief passes his lips when the car goes pass him.

 

He lets a dark growl when the driver shouts at him, “Drive faster Grandpa!”  


Yami’s temper goes higher and his foot presses the pedal a bit harder than he means to making the car zoom faster. He grins enjoying the feel of thrill goes through his veins. He doesn’t bother listen to the soft snoring besides him. He cackles with glee not seeing a pair of red and blue nights go on as a police car appears out of nowhere. Yami glance at the mirror hearing the sound of a siren blare loudly in the night air.

 

Pulling over with some grumbling under his breath, Yami grabst the registration and proceeds to wake Joey up who groans a little until a knocking on the window gets the shorter of the two’s attention. Yami turns to look seeing the peeve expression in the cop’s eyes. He lowers the window with a sweet smile.

 

“Yes officer?” He asks.”

 

The police raise a brow not much liking the spiky tri-color hair Yami has or the leather outfit and gives a suspicious look over before asking, “Do you know how fast you were going?”

 

Looking confuse, Yami shakes his head while Joey blinks trying to digest what’s going on while the man growls getting the two to become angry at his tone and implications. “You were going over ninety on a sixty-five mile speed limit area.”

Joey stares at Yami who said rather softly and a bit of hint of pink on his cheeks, “I didn’t know sir. “ Under his breath Yami added unable to hold the temptation, “Sorry piggy if you haven’t had your donut today.”

 

Joey snorts giving Yami a tiny smile. The cop growls in annoyance hearing the wise crack comment. He could easily arrest them for acting like a bunch of stupid idiots and insulting a cop as well. Glancing at the two cackling men in the car they seem to be drunk. Looking in the back he sees some bags with drinks in them. He’s not going to take any chances if they are drunk to cause an accident.

 

“Come with me,” He orders pulling two handcuffs causing both Yami and Joey to stare at him in shock before glaring at each other.

 

They both shout on the top of their lungs, “THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT!”

* * *

-Yugi’s pov-

 

Hearing the phone ringing at three in the morning and seeing it’s a strange number. When answer I heard Yami’s voice on the other side. In the background I heard Joey yelling at him and my dark half yells back. My mouth drop open hearing the fact my sweet beloved Pharaoh is in a jail. It seems he’s not so different from Marik and Bakura then. I look up to find Mai leaning against the door outside my room since most of the group is spending the night. Her eyes hold a look of amusement when she mouths to me, ‘Joey called me on his cell but couldn’t last long since they could only have one call.’

 

I nod holding my own laugh. Its rather nice that Joey offer to take Yami out to get to know the world outside of Domino. I put my phone on speaker to hear the argument between the two.

 

“You damn asshole! How on earth could you speed over the speed limit?”

 

“You left me behind at a damn gas station where a group of fan girls nearly strip me naked and almost molested me!”  
  
A deep male voice barks over the two arguing, “Will the two of you damn well just shut up already? This is your only call you are getting until you are bailed.

 

I shake with laughter and see Mai trying to stifle her own. We can see the imagine of the two behind bars as the group comes in wondering what’s going on as we fill them in. Tristan sighs handing over twenty bucks to the two of us with a minor grumble.

 

“Yugi, please get me out of here. I think there are some people ready to jump me!” Yami whines over the phone as Joey’s sudden howl of laughter in the background makes me wonder what is going on over there.

 

I stared at Yami who twitch behind the bars and paces back and forth before taking in my presence. He stares at me with happiness before his eyes narrows into slits growling icily, “Never let me take a trip with Joey alone again!”

 

Joey snorts where he has his arms wrap around Mai before retorting much to Yami’s slight amusement, “Yami, life is a highway.”

 

With a smirk on his lips, Yami quips back going along with Joey, “Just tell them we are survivors.”

 

I look between them in confusion wondering what they are going on about. With a quick look at Mai I can see she is wondering as I am. We’ll leave it alone for now but later on we do have to get the story out of these two who share a smirk before flipping each other off and laugh.


End file.
